


Warm thoughts

by Vespertillian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Thighs, Timeskip, tsukki is salty but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian
Summary: You steal tsukki’s hoodie and he tries to take it back. Throw sexy times in there and BAM you have this story.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Warm thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I like my Tsukki salty but soft, you both respect one another but like to push each other’s buttons.

You hear Shuffling footsteps approach as you’re busy sleepily brushing your teeth. Not soon after two lean, but well muscles arms snake around your waist pulling you into the familiar warmth of you shirtless and sleepy boyfriend tsukishima kei.

“Ughhhhhh....”  
“Why are you awake, come back to bed, I’m cold and this is awful” he whines

“Morning to you too Kei. I couldn’t sleep anymore so I got up and started getting ready.” You say after you rinse your mouth and put away your tooth brush.

“You’re a monster you know that, it’s Saturday, the day you are required to sleep in.” Tsukki says still holding you infront of the mirror, eyes barely open, chin resting on the top of your head.

“I’m a rebel tsukkisaurus”

“Don’t call me that”

“Tsukkisaurus rex?”

“No”

“K-rex?”

“No”

“Slender man?”

“JFC no, why are you like this?! He rolled his eyes, as you tried to stop yourself from laughing at your own jokes.

“Also No wonder I’m cold, you stole my hoodie!” He said as he tugged at the hem of said hoodie, sneaking his other hand slowly up your stomach, running his fingers gently across your smooth skin.

“Looks like you were cold too” he says his roaming hand reaching to cup your bare breast. His other hand soon joining, both teasing and gently squeezing your breasts his head tucked into the crook of you neck licking and biting a small trail up to your ear.  
“Kei...” you all but moan

“What happens if I take back what’s mine?”Her purrs, turning you to face him and Backing you up to the edge of the counter, his jogger clad leg gently parting your thighs and pressing against your core.

Looking up at him you see the dark smirk he’s wearing. Yep you know you’re done for.

“But tsukkisaurus, I’m so cold, and your hoodie looked so lonely and smelled like you, I had to wear it. Plus look at how damn hot you are without it!” You say as you run your hands down his toned chest, tracing the v of his hip to the top off his sweats, teasing him by slipping a few fingers just below the waist band. “It’s criminal to allow you to cover this up.”

“Ugh I thought I said not that nickname. Since you’re being a brat I want my hoodie back” He says hands leaving your breasts to swiftly move the purple hoodie up over your head. Taking the sight in before him of you, eyelids half closed, topless and trying so hard to resist giving into moving against his thigh, he all but licks his lips and says,“This is so much better wouldn’t you agree shortcake?

He pulls you into his chest and tips your chin up to meet his mouth drawing you into a slow languid kiss. Starting to grow impatient with the pace you nip and tug at his bottom lip, asking wordlessly for permission for more. Answering by meeting your tongue with his while his hand moves down to squeeze your ass.

“Better? No I’m still cold.” you say breathlessly pulling back from the kiss, eyes heavy with lust and softly smiling up at him.

“Now you’re going to have to keep me warm and finish what you started.”  
You say sliding your hand past the waistband of his joggers and briefs to circle your hand around his already hard cock.

“Guess your enjoying this too, why don’t we see who wins this round, winner gets the hoodie?” Looking up at him mouth slightly parted as you grind on his thigh while stroking his tip, smearing the bead of precum already forming.

“Darling you know I play to win. Bring it on” Grabbing your hips to move you faster on his muscled thigh he meets your mouth in a now frantic kiss. Wanting more than just the friction of grinding on him, you slowly lick his upper lip as you break away for air to moan

“Kei, I want you inside me now.” Looking down into your eyes,seeing your pupils blown dark from the needy mess he made of you, he pulls you close, hand slipping past the side of your face to find a firm grasp in your hair he teases, “Shortcake you know my rule. I need you to scream for me at least twice before I fuck you. I think you need to try harder if you want that hoodie or my dick.”

“Fuck, the hoodie. I just want you” leaning into his touch and giving a slow tug to his aching cock hoping that might convince him otherwise.

“Tsk. Ride my thigh. I want to watch you fall apart, then I’ll fuck you like you asked.”He says between moans from your touches.

“Mmm has somebody been keeping up with leg day?” You smile. “Deal, you know I love your legs.” Reaching up you give him a short open mouthed kiss and push him back away from you.

“Sit on the edge of the tub” you command. This 6’4” walking contradiction of a man wordlessly obeys your ask and walks over to the edge of the bathtub. Before he sits, he takes off his joggers, leaving just his briefs on to put his lean muscled body on full display. Sitting down, he pats his leg motioning you to sit with the most devious grin.

You slowly walk over holding your exposed chest (it’s cold without him pressed against you and without the damn hoodie!) and   
straddle his leg, arms bracing yourself on his broad shoulders, while he gently holds your waist until you get settled.

Gently removing his glasses, you set them on the far side of the tub coming back to face him quickly tangling your hand in the back of his hair and pushing your mouth to his. You start finding your rhythm on his thigh, moving to find a position that gives you the friction you desire.

“Tell me what you want to see kei, you asked for this” you all but breathe into his mouth.

“I just like watching you come undone on top of me” he nearly growls back, giving you a quick kiss before he starts trailing kisses down your chest to give some attention to your neglected breasts, rubbing slow circles on your lower back while working on your chest with his other hand.

Tsukki can use his mouth to be infuriating or he can use it to be the most intensely attractive partner. I guess he deserves the show you’re about to put on.  
While he’s paying close attention to your chest, biting a sucking in all the right spots, you’ve picked up the pace on his thigh, having found a pleasant pressure against his muscled quad. You haven’t done this before but you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it.

“You’re so beautiful my love, I love those pretty noises you’re making for me. All I can think about is fucking more out of you after this” he whispers in your ear.

Shit  
You were done for.

“Kei, I’m so close, please keep talking to me.” You moaned.

It was criminal how he could do this to you with just a few compliments. But you lived these moments when they effortlessly spilled from his lips just for you. It was a side of him no one got to see but you.

“Such a pretty mess you are darling, so wet for me. All this just from fucking my thigh. What a needy girl you are. I can’t wait to feel you fall apart all over again while I’m inside you.”

That did it, that sent you over the edge. Breaking your rhythm you think you came mostly from his words. Moaning softly into his neck “fuck you kei and that mouth of yours”

“Ohhh I thought that’s exactly what you wanted me to do to you. I can show you what else this mouth can do darling.” He chuckled as he peppered your face with soft kisses, rubbing you slowly with his long fingers up and down your back, letting you come down from your high.

Letting your breathing return to normal you wrap your arms around his neck and gave him a slow and languid kiss.

“It’s times like these that almost make up for how salty you are.” You smile

“Well let me continue to prove to you these times are worth it.”

Smiling softly at you he swings your other leg so you are straddling his waist.“Hold on” he says as he picks you up and carries you over to the counter. Gently placing you on cold surface you jump, startled at the sudden change in temperature.

“What’s wrong shortcake?”

“This is SO COLD, I just wasn’t ready”  
you respond arms still holding on tight around his neck to minimize contact on the freezing surface until you got used to it.

“Well good thing I’m about to warm you up” he breathes against your ear.

“Time to get you out of those soaked panties love” he snaps the waist band just a little signaling for you to take them off. You, let go of his neck to work them off your hips, wiggling them down your leg So you can toss them to the floor with your foot.

“I think you’re over dressed now, keep up kei.” You say to him pulling him close, sliding your hand down the back of his black boxer briefs to give his ass a squeeze and put pressure on his hard length with your core.

“Someone’s impatient, one sec...” He holds your leg up so he can open the drawer below you to grab a condom.

“Can I put it on?” you ask. He quickly hands it to you. You love the way he watches you so intently and how he bites his lower lip when you slowly slide It on.

Holding on to his waist and slowly rubbing on the underside his length you look up at him, eyes clouded with lust.

“Take me please.” You moan

“Oh I thought you were going to fuck me and my mouth. My mistake.” He laughs inches away from your mouth.

“Tsukishima Kei, you should be nicer to me considering what I’m holding and if you want to cum you better fuck me now before I change my mind!”

“Ok ok, I’m sorry shortcake, your just so fun to tease. He nuzzles into your neck laughing softly. “I’ll make it up to you, are you ready?” He purrs into your neck

“YES GOD PLEASE” you all but yell while he quickly sheaths himself in you.

You both moan softly getting used to the feeling of you being pleasantly and fully stretched out; him acclimating how tight and wet you actually were from his previous request.

“Y/n you feel amazing” he whispers kissing a slow trail up your neck

“So do you babe, you fill me up so well.” He starts to move a little faster, getting you used to the feeling. He knows he needs to get you ready for him he just wasn’t expecting the previous request to do that so thoroughly.

He moves his large hand around to your lower back and braces himself on the wall behind you. Taking you in a passionate kiss he starts moving faster and searching to find the spot he knows will make you come undone.

“Kei, you’re so big, I can feel you so deep, please don’t stop.”

“Darling I don’t plan on it.” Picking up the pace you drag your nails down his back, finding purchase to hold on his shoulders. He moved his hand off the wall bringing it to caress your hip, moving it over soft skin lower until you feel his thumb circling your clot. You can hear his breathing getting ragged you know he’s close, so are you, especially with the addition he just added.

“I’m so close, you feel so good babe. You fuck me so well.” You all but whisper in his ear.

“Yea? I love being inside you, being the one eliciting those pretty noises from you. I can’t get enough” he says dragging his teeth over your shoulder before he bites down.

“Cum with me Kei” you groan as you feel that familiar feeling bubbling over deep inside.

That must have been what he needed because his thrusts became harder and deeper while he still worked you with his thumb. As he buried his face in your shoulder, you heard a soft “fuck” fall from his lips as you both rode out your climax.  
Still wrapped in one another’s arms, Kei placing small kisses over your shoulder and neck he looks up with a content expressions on his face.

“So who won?”

You stare deadpan at him and quickly he pulls you into a tight hug.

“I’m kidding! Shortcake, darling, sweetheart, I just can’t help it” he laughs. Lightly kissing your temple he whispers,“Y/n I love you so much, I know I don’t tell you that enough. I know I’m the winner because I got you.”

This man will be the death of you.  
Leaning into his chest, smelling the remnants of his cologne (which always reminds you of old wooden libraries and warm cups of tea) on his skin you hug him back so hard.

“I love you too, I can’t imagine life without you. You make me the happiest person even when I also want to choke you at times. But I’m still going to steal your hoodie.”

Bursting out into a short laugh

“Fair y/n, we both win. And maybe next time you should choke me” he winks “I’m going to start us a shower.”

He kisses you tenderly you as he untangles himself from you and tossed the condom in the nearby trash can. Helping you down from the counter, he quickly turns and before you know it’s dark and you’re trapped in something soft. “Take this while the shower heats up.”He says.

  
You finally find your way out of the neck of his prized hoodie just as you see your beautiful tease of a boyfriend chuckle while turning on the water.


End file.
